SNIP and SNAP Does Not Worth Crap
by Nigel Yearning
Summary: SNIP and SNAP were having fun recycling junk around Snorkland and they found themselves sucked right into a moment of opportunity, literally. Oneshot.


**Disclaimer: I do not own any characters that were created by someone else**

**Claimer: Go to my profile to view my characters**

"Let's look in this one SNIP!" called SNAP as she opens up a trash can and pulls out the entire bag.

"Oh, dump it in the wagon." said SNIP as SNAP pours in the garbage into the wagon, "They never said recycling can be so much fun.

SNAP sets down the trash can and the two robots move to the next house, they opened up the next trash can and pulls out glass and plastic bottles. They placed them in the wagon where it is now full, they moved on out of the neighborhood and headed downtown.

They swam through town and stumbled upon a dumpster next to a fast food restaurant, SNAP opened it and took a look inside.

"I don't see much in here," she said as she climbs inside, SNIP pulls the lid off and SNAP hands over a few bottles.

"I think this ones already cleaned out," suggest SNIP as he tossed the bottles into the wagon, "Hey, what's that over there?"

SNIP and SNAP spots a high tech looking trash can over at a building next door to the Fast Food restaurant, they soon left the dumpster and rushed over to the device where SNAP opens up the lid, "It's too dark," she said as she stick her head into it. SNIP soon saw a green and red button and pressed the green one, suddenly SNAP was sucked right into a vacuum inside the machine.

"SNAP!" cried SNIP as he grabbed onto her pivot, and was sucked right into the machine with SNAP and the lid closes behind them.

The robotic snorks screamed at the top of their lungs as they were tossed around as they shoot through a tube in rapid speeds, they then shot right into a room that is full of mountains of junk where they landed on a conveyer belt. The belt then takes them down an assembly line where a Snork soon spots the two robots laying on the conveyer belt, he soon stops the machine and then swam to the robots aid.

"What are you doing here?" he asked as he pulls the robots to their ball joints.

"We fell in," claimed SNIP, "Wait a minute..."

The Snork is indigo colored and is wearing a pair of brown overalls, the eyes of the Snork looked seemed to be unreal up close.

"Well I'll be darn," said the Snork, "SNIP and SNAP, how did you get into this crap?"

"Gizmo!" cheered the two robots as they hugged Gizmo, you see they know Gizmo for about a few weeks. Gizmo is an android, a robot that looks like a regular Snork and is programed to act like one. It's difficult to tell if he's a robot since he looks just like your average Snork, which seemed to got SNIP and SNAP interested in him.

"Okay you guys," said Gizmo as he pushed them away.

"What is this place?" asked SNAP.

"This is the underground Snorktown Recycling Center," said Gizmo, "I work here every evening after school, I simply gather up junk and grind them up for reuse."

"Wow cool!" said SNIP and SNAP in unison.

"I've seen it all you bucket of bolts," said Gizmo, "The fellow Snorks who work here seemed to be jealous of me, as I don't sleep. Well I do sometimes after getting my battery recharged, you can help out here if you want but don't waste any time."

"Alright, we'll help." agreed SNIP and SNAP.

"Good, now I suggest you find a way out of here before the meat bags show up," said Gizmo, "There's no telling how they're going to react to the sight of you two."

During the following two weeks, SNIP and SNAP delivers truck loads of junk to the Recycling Plant where Gizmo viciously gets them all sorted on a continuous conveyer belt that goes around in a circle. Realizing he is unable to keep up, Gizmo worked past his shift to sort out the junk left by the two robots.

With most of his battery depleted, he recharges and waits for SNIP and SNAP to come down. "For a highly advanced robot, you guys wore me down," said Gizmo as he removes the electrode off of his arm and pulls the plug out of the wall, "Tell you what, I have an idea that could help sort everything out around here."

"What is it?" asked SNIP and SNAP.

"We build ourselves a robot," said Gizmo, "Since we're robots, the Snorks are fascinated to see us build other robots. They don't have to look like a robotic snork like you and me but they just have to do the job, simple robot arms would work just nicely."

"Could we really pull it off?" asked SNAP.

"Course we can," assured Gizmo, "We're supposed to be faster than Snorks, maybe even smarter than them."

"Okay then, we'll build a robot." said SNIP and SNAP.

The three robots spend the entire weekend putting together a robot arm that can be moved by Hydraulics, the final product look like a crane on a giant pole with elbows. Gizmo turns it on and the thing got powered up, with a computer it managed to sort out the recyclables on the continuous ring of garbage.

"This might help a lot you guys," said Gizmo, "Thanks for everything."

"Sure Gizmo," said SNAP as she and SNAP shook Gizmo's hand.

"Yup, this might give me more break time." said Gizmo, "Or maybe it would cost me my job but I don't care anymore, I've seen the future."

Gizmo sends off SNIP and SNAP to collect more recyclables and Gizmo managed to earn a raise for his invention which he gives to the two robots, soon more robot arms start appearing in the recycling plant and Gizmo finds himself promoted for his hard work. Now that's what I call recycling.

**THE END**


End file.
